1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper let-out or discharging apparatus, and particularly to such apparatus represented by bill let-out apparatus built in bank transaction machines such as automatic deposit and payment machines, automatic cash dispensing machines, automatic cash exchanging machines or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional apparatus for letting-out paper or bills is shown in FIG. 7. A plurality of bills (72) are contained in superimposed condition in a bill container or inlet (bill accommodating section) 71, such that bills are slightly inclined backwardly. A main let-out roller 75 and an auxiliary roller 74 which are synchronized in rotation are arranged to be placed so that one is below the other. Bills 72 are pressed by a pushing plate 73 from the rear portion toward the front portion of the container 71, and a first bill (front or endmost bill) is in contact with these rollers 74 and 75. A separation roller 76 is in contact with the auxiliary roller 74, and a feeding roller 77 is provided thereunder.
With the front bill being let-out downwardly due to the rotation of the let-out roller 75, the discharged bill is fed to a conveying passage placed thereunder through a passage between rollers 74 and 76.
The pressing force of the pushing plate 73 is so adjusted that a contact friction force acting between the front bill and the roller 75 feeds only the single front bill. In the case of current bills, the above-mentioned contact friction force varies due to variations in humidity condition of the bills, degree of fatigue due to the difference between new and old bills, stains and surface undulations caused from printing. Such variations may cause occurrence of noneffective let-out (i.e. a bill is not let out when intended), two or more-bills discharge (two sheets of bills in layer are let-out), or jam (bills are stopped and blocked).
Thus when the let-out function or frictional force of the let-out roller 75 decreases, the pressing force by the pushing plate 73 is set to be higher than before, and on the other hand when the frictional force of the let-out roller 75 is great, the pressing force by the pushing plate 73 is decreased. However, since a greater pressing force may cause successive discharge (i.e. two or more bills are simultaneously let out), and since a smaller pressing force may cause noneffective discharge, the setting of the pressing force must be performed delicately and carefully.
The let-out roller 75 and auxiliary roller 74 are provided with friction members made of rubber or the like having a high friction coefficient on the peripheral surface thereof. Since suitable control for accurately stopping the friction member at a predetermined rotational angular position is not performed in the conventional apparatus, there is a tendency that a subsequent bill may be subjected to jamming as it is caught by the friction member or the subsequent bill is also let-out together with the front bill depending on the rotational angular position on stopping. To avoid such undesirable phenomena, the main let-out roller 75 is rotated in reverse by a small angle after the first bill is let out so as to return the subsequent bill to be let out next to an initial set position.
Furthermore, in the conventional apparatus, the diameter of the main let-out roller 75 is made large in correspondence with the length of a bill so that one bill is let out with a full revolution of the roller 75. As a result, the entire letout apparatus is bulky, and could not be miniaturized.